It has become the trend in manufacturing high quality umbrella covers to simplify the tailoring process, minimize labor costs, and provide one individual, continuous pattern on the cover cloth. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional cover is comprised of a plurality of gores 8 corresponding in number to the number of umbrella ribs. Adjacent gores 8 are sewn together along their longest peripheries to form an umbrella cover with a plurality of stitching lines 81 corresponding in number to the number of umbrella ribs. The individual gores 8 prevent one continuous pattern from being printed in its entirety on the surface of the umbrella cover. Another prior art cover has been filed at the United States Patent and Trademark Office under U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/275,065. As shown in FIG. 2, the umbrella cover of the aforementioned Patent Application is directed to an umbrella cover construction of non-axis connective line, the cover of which has parallel warped and weft construction for installing the cover on ribs spaced at unequal intervals.
There is still a need for an umbrella cover having a parallel warp and weft construction for umbrellas having ribs spaced apart each from the other in an equidistant manner.